Hugh Metzger
}} '''Hugh Metzger' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. As an Oscar-winning director, most wouldn't believe their ears when told that Hugh is in fact a serial rapist who's been drugging and taking advantage of women for years, including the susceptible Genevieve Delatour and the up-and-coming Peri Westmore, who he turned into a star after impregnating. Soon after he took control of Marisol's movie, turning it into something worse than it was before, he was exposed by a group of maids with a vendetta, and he and his daughter ended up behind bars for their crimes. Biography 'Early Life' During his lifetime, Hugh becomes a famous director and wins a total of two Oscars. He eventually decides to work for PHT Studios, which gets him acquainted with Peter Hudson; as a result of hiring Hugh, the studio makes millions of dollars from the films he has directed. Hugh has also marries and divorces a total of three times, and has a daughter named Gail; this makes him think he "knows" women. One day, however, Hugh runs into Genevieve Delatour at a party; despite being married to Peter though, he still sets his sights on her. He slips a drug into her drink causing her to black out, and from there he proceeds to rape her. Genevieve doesn't understand this to be rape though, just that she cheated on her husband, something that eventually gets back to Peter, causing him to leave her. Hugh takes advantage of a multitude of women over the years, including an up-and-coming actress by the name of Peri Westmore. He drugs her and has her way with her, and because of this she falls pregnant. Hugh's daughter Gail runs interference to stop Peri from talking, showing up at her house and offering to have her dad turn her into a major movie star in return for her silence. Peri agrees to this, and Hugh makes good on the promise. However, Peri goes on to join a cult known as "The Circle" and confesses the true parentage of her son, Tucker, to them. This allows them to use Tucker as a blackmail chip to coerce Hugh into funding them, which he does for years. At some point, Hugh hires Trey as a "producing partner", though his job is really just to agree with everything his boss says. Hugh's film, ''Brentwood Dusk gets nominated for an Oscar, but does not win. He later hears about Marisol Suarez's book, Coming Clean, and how a film adaptation is being made of it. He reads and very much enjoys the book. 'Season 4' }} When Peri Westmore throws an A-list celebrity party, Hugh is invited, and while there he decides to drug a woman and have sex with her unconscious body in one of Peri's bedrooms. While frantically looking for Ben, a member of The Circle, Peri accidentally walks in on Hugh about to rape this poor woman, and she grows hysterical. She thought she was the only one he attacked but, now she knows there were others, she decides she must come forward and expose Hugh to the world for the monster that he is. Hugh is escorted out by Ben, who assures him that he won't be going to jail because of how important he is to The Circle and that they'll take care of Peri, and then he goes home and confides in Gail that Peri intends on spilling his secret. Scared of her family name being smeared, Gail decides to murder Peri upon the realization that she cannot be bought, and she stabs her in the throat with her own award. Peri's husband Spence is wrongfully arrested for the crime, and Hugh figures that he must have done it, not knowing of his own daughter's involvement in Peri's death. }} Hugh attends the Hamilton House Gala where Peter Hudson introduces him to his girlfriend, Marisol Suarez, who is a huge fan of his work. Hugh admits to have read and enjoyed her book, but has heard that the director of the film adaptation did not do too well with it. Marisol states that she doesn't think the screenwriter knew what she was going for, but at that moment Peter excuses her to sit with the other wives and girlfriends while he speaks with the men alone. Though insulted, Marisol does so anyway. She eventually grows fed up though, and goes off believing that the women she's sat with are wasting their lives away, only to discover that one woman, Candace Sosler, is actually chairperson of PHT Studios and Peter's boss. Peter later reveals to Marisol that he brought her to the gala to get to know Candy, and because he needed to keep her out of the way so he didn't get her hopes up about her film being back in production. Marisol is surprised by this revelation, and Peter reveals that Hugh wants to direct it, but that they all agree a new script is needed. Peter then reveals, to Marisol's delight, that they all want her to write the script for the film. }} Marisol meets with Hugh and his assistant Trey to discuss the outline she wrote for her film, and she grows unhappy with the changes they insist on making such as changing the setting to that of Miami or introducing a "maid locker room" sequence. She goes to Peter, the head of the studio and also her boyfriend, with her concerns after he tells her that they said she was being difficult, and he assures that he will have her back if they try to make a change that's too drastic for her to handle. When another meeting is held, Hugh and Trey insult the lead character of Maria - based on Marisol - which Marisol finds hard to not take personally, especially when they say that no woman would do what she did and come up with the idea that she's actually a man in disguise. The three of them go on to meet with Peter who sides with Marisol as promised, but then Hugh states that he is unhappy with the choice of screenwriter and wants a change. Marisol is very insulted, though she likes the idea of getting a new director; however, Peter chooses Hugh over her because he makes the studio millions and he wouldn't be able to explain himself to the shareholders if he chose any differently. }} The writing for ''Coming Clean is complete, and so casting calls are sent out. Marisol is surprised that Hugh wound up going through with her idea of the story, and Carmen Luna, meanwhile, is interested in the role based off of her: "Carmelita". She prepares for the audition, unaware that her daughter, Daniela Mercado, is preparing for it too. The two women come face-to-face at the auditions, and Carmen goes first where she's met by Hugh Metzger. He has Carmen run the lines for when the maids find out Marisol's character isn't really a maid, but Hugh doesn't believe Carmen is coming off as both mad and sexy, just mad. They suggest she read for the role of "Zelda", but then when she clarifies she's who Carmelita was based off of, it only turns Hugh off even more because she's associated with Marisol. Meanwhile, Marisol comes to learn from Genevieve Delatour that she was drugged and raped by Hugh years before, leading her to realize he also raped Peri Westmore, and is Tucker's biological father. As this goes down, Hugh has sent Danni a callback, but she soon finds they're alone, and it appears Hugh is about to rape her too... }} Hugh is very nice to Daniela on the callback, so as to gain her trust, and the next day he offers her a drugged glass of wine so that she will pass out and he can proceed to take sexual advantage of her. However, Danni is warned just in time by Carmen that Hugh is a rapist, and so she switches his drink with hers when he isn't looking and he ends up passing out due to his own roofie. She then summons Carmen over in a panic, wondering if they should call the police, but Carmen believes the police to be useless since Spence is in jail for Peri's murder while this guy goes free. Instead, she calls Rosie, and the three maids tie Hugh up while he's sleeping and, when he comes too, they torture him with oven cleaner - combined with fire - to force him to confess to all the rapes and to murdering Peri. However, he didn't murder Peri; he admits that she walked in on him about to rape another girl on the night she died, and threatened to expose him, and goes on to realize that his daughter Gail is the killer. Before he can voice this, though, he has a sudden heart attack and collapses, meaning the maids call the paramedics and get out of there. Hugh is taken to the hospital, where he survives, and Gail comes to visit him. She is thrilled that her father is alright, because he means everything to her, but she herself is less than alright when she is confronted by Rosie and accidentally gives a taped confession stating she killed Peri. 'Later Life' While Gail is carted off the prison, the truth is now out regarding her father's shady dealings: taking advantage of women he drugged and had sex with regardless of consent. He is subsequently arrested for multiple counts of rape, meaning both he and his daughter will be going to prison.https://twitter.com/BrianTanen/status/764946951355805698 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 406 09.png Promo 406 10.png Promo 406 12.png Promo 410 30.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters